culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Notre-Dame de Paris
| country = | osgridref = | osgraw = | location = Parvis Notre-Dame – place Jean-Paul-II, Paris | previous denomination = | churchmanship = | membership = | attendance = | website = | former name = | bull date = | founded date = | founder = | dedication = | dedicated date = | consecrated date = | cult = | relics = | events = | past bishop = | people = | status = Cathedral | functional status = Active | heritage designation = Monument historique | designated date = | architect = | architectural type = | style = French Gothic | years built = | groundbreaking = | completed date = | construction cost = | closed date = | demolished date = | capacity = | length = | width = | width nave = | height = | diameter = | other dimensions = | floor count = | floor area = | dome quantity = | dome height outer = | dome height inner = | dome dia outer = | dome dia inner = | tower quantity = 2 | tower height = | spire quantity = 1 | spire height = | materials = | bells = 10 | bells hung = | bell weight = | parish = | deanery = | archdeaconry = | episcopalarea = | archdiocese = Paris | metropolis = | diocese = | province = | presbytery = | synod = | circuit = | district = | division = | subdivision = | archbishop = André Vingt-Trois | bishop = | abbot = | prior = | subprior = | vicar = | exarch = | provost-rector = | provost = | viceprovost = | rector = Patrick Jacquin | dean = Patrick Chauvet | subdean = | archpriest = | precentor = | succentor = | chancellor = | canonchancellor = | canon = | canonpastor = | canonmissioner = | canontreasurer = | prebendary = | priestincharge = | priest = | asstpriest = | honpriest = | curate = | asstcurate = | minister = | assistant = | seniorpastor = | pastor = | chaplain = | archdeacon = | deacon = | reader = | student intern = | organistdom = | director = Sylvain DieudonnéLes chefs de chœurs & organistes de Notre-Dame de Paris (Choir directors & organists) | assistantorganist = | organist = | organscholar = | chapterclerk = | laychapter = | warden = | verger = | businessmgr = | liturgycoord = | reledu = | rcia = | youthmin = | flowerguild = | musicgroup = | parishadmin = | serversguild = | logo = | logosize = | logolink = | logoalt = | embedded = | delisted1_date = | designation1_partof = | designation1_number = PA00086250 }} | imagelink = | landscape = | assocpastor = | asstpastor = | deaconness = | elder = }} Notre-Dame de Paris ( ; meaning "Our Lady of Paris"), also known as Notre-Dame Cathedral or simply Notre-Dame, is a medieval Catholic cathedral on the Île de la Cité in the fourth arrondissement of Paris, France.Notre Dame, meaning "Our Lady" in French, is frequently used in the names of churches including the cathedrals of Chartres, Rheims and Rouen. The cathedral is widely considered to be one of the finest examples of French Gothic architecture, and it is among the largest and most well-known church buildings in the world. The naturalism of its sculptures and stained glass are in contrast with earlier Romanesque architecture. As the cathedral of the Archdiocese of Paris, Notre-Dame contains the cathedra of the Archbishop of Paris, currently Cardinal André Vingt-Trois. The cathedral treasury contains a reliquary, which houses some of Catholicism's most important relics, including the purported Crown of Thorns, a fragment of the True Cross, and one of the Holy Nails. In the 1790s, Notre-Dame suffered desecration in the radical phase of the French Revolution when much of its religious imagery was damaged or destroyed. An extensive restoration supervised by Eugène Viollet-le-Duc began in 1845. A project of further restoration and maintenance began in 1991. Architecture is a fine example of Gothic Rayonnant style.]] Notre-Dame de Paris was among the first buildings in the world to use the flying buttress. The building was not originally designed to include the flying buttresses around the choir and nave but after the construction began, the thinner walls grew ever higher and stress fractures began to occur as the walls pushed outward. In response, the cathedral's architects built supports around the outside walls, and later additions continued the pattern. The total surface area is 5,500 m² (interior surface 4,800 m²). Many small individually crafted statues were placed around the outside to serve as column supports and water spouts. Among these are the famous gargoyles, designed for water run-off, and chimeras. The statues were originally colored as was most of the exterior. The paint has worn off. The cathedral was essentially complete by 1345. The cathedral has a narrow climb of 387 steps at the top of several spiral staircases; along the climb it is possible to view its most famous bell and its gargoyles in close quarters, as well as having a spectacular view across Paris when reaching the top. Contemporary critical reception John of Jandun recognized the cathedral as one of Paris's three most important buildings structures in his 1323 Treatise on the Praises of Paris: Construction history In 1160, because the church in Paris had become the "Parish church of the kings of Europe", Bishop Maurice de Sully deemed the previous Paris cathedral, Saint-Étienne (St Stephen's), which had been founded in the 4th century, unworthy of its lofty role, and had it demolished shortly after he assumed the title of Bishop of Paris. As with most foundation myths, this account needs to be taken with a grain of salt; archeological excavations in the 20th century suggested that the Merovingian cathedral replaced by Sully was itself a massive structure, with a five-aisled nave and a façade some 36m across. It is possible therefore that the faults with the previous structure were exaggerated by the Bishop to help justify the rebuilding in a newer style. According to legend, Sully had a vision of a glorious new cathedral for Paris, and sketched it on the ground outside the original church. To begin the construction, the bishop had several houses demolished and had a new road built to transport materials for the rest of the cathedral. Construction began in 1163 during the reign of Louis VII, and opinion differs as to whether Sully or Pope Alexander III laid the foundation stone of the cathedral. However, both were at the ceremony. Bishop de Sully went on to devote most of his life and wealth to the cathedral's construction. Construction of the choir took from 1163 until around 1177 and the new High Altar was consecrated in 1182 (it was normal practice for the eastern end of a new church to be completed first, so that a temporary wall could be erected at the west of the choir, allowing the chapter to use it without interruption while the rest of the building slowly took shape). After Bishop Maurice de Sully's death in 1196, his successor, Eudes de Sully (no relation) oversaw the completion of the transepts and pressed ahead with the nave, which was nearing completion at the time of his own death in 1208. By this stage, the western facade had also been laid out, though it was not completed until around the mid-1240s.Caroline Bruzelius, The Construction of Notre-Dame in Paris, in The Art Bulletin, Vol. 69, No. 69 (Dec. 1987), pp. 540–569. Numerous architects worked on the site over the period of construction, which is evident from the differing styles at different heights of the west front and towers. Between 1210 and 1220, the fourth architect oversaw the construction of the level with the rose window and the great halls beneath the towers. The most significant change in design came in the mid 13th century, when the transepts were remodeled in the latest Rayonnant style; in the late 1240s Jean de Chelles added a gabled portal to the north transept topped off by a spectacular rose window. Shortly afterwards (from 1258) Pierre de Montreuil executed a similar scheme on the southern transept. Both these transept portals were richly embellished with sculpture; the south portal features scenes from the lives of St Stephen and of various local saints, while the north portal featured the infancy of Christ and the story of Theophilus in the tympanum, with a highly influential statue of the Virgin and Child in the trumeau. Timeline of construction *'1160' Maurice de Sully (named Bishop of Paris) orders the original cathedral demolished. *'1163' Cornerstone laid for Notre-Dame de Paris; construction begins. *'1182' Apse and choir completed. *'1196' Bishop Maurice de Sully dies. *'c.1200' Work begins on western facade. *'1208' Bishop Eudes de Sully dies. Nave vaults nearing completion. *'1225' Western facade completed. *'1250' Western towers and north rose window completed. *'c.1245–1260s' Transepts remodelled in the Rayonnant style by Jean de Chelles then Pierre de Montreuil *'1250–1345' Remaining elements completed. Crypt The Archaeological Crypt of the Paris Notre-Dame (La crypte archéologique du Parvis de Notre-Dame) was created in 1965 to protect a range of historical ruins, discovered during construction work and spanning from the earliest settlement in Paris to the modern day. The crypts are managed by the Musée Carnavalet and contain a large exhibit, detailed models of the architecture of different time periods, and how they can be viewed within the ruins. The main feature still visible is the under-floor heating installed during the Roman occupation.Crypte archéologique du parvis Notre-Dame website Retrieved 15 June 2012. Alterations, vandalism, and restorations In 1548, rioting Huguenots damaged features of Notre-Dame, considering them idolatrous. During the reigns of Louis XIV and Louis XV, the cathedral underwent major alterations as part of an ongoing attempt to modernize cathedrals throughout Europe. A colossal statue of St Christopher, standing against a pillar near the western entrance and dating from 1413, was destroyed in 1786. Tombs and stained glass windows were destroyed. The north and south rose windows were spared this fate, however. of Henri Le Secq next to Le Stryge]] In 1793, during the French Revolution, the cathedral was rededicated to the Cult of Reason, and then to the Cult of the Supreme Being. During this time, many of the treasures of the cathedral were either destroyed or plundered. The 13th century spire was torn downhttp://www.notredamedeparis.fr/The-spire and the statues located at the west facade were beheaded. Many of the heads were found during a 1977 excavation nearby and are on display at the Musée de Cluny. For a time the Goddess of Liberty replaced the Virgin Mary on several altars.James A. Herrick, The Making of the New Spirituality, InterVarsity Press, 2004 ISBN 0-8308-3279-3, p. 75-76 The cathedral's great bells managed to avoid being melted down. The cathedral came to be used as a warehouse for the storage of food. A controversial restoration programme was initiated in 1845, overseen by architects Jean-Baptiste-Antoine Lassus and Eugène Viollet-le-Duc. Viollet Le Duc was responsible for the restorations of several dozen castles, palaces and cathedrals across France. The restoration lasted twenty five years and included a taller and more ornate reconstruction of the flèche (a type of spire), as well as the addition of the chimeras on the Galerie des Chimères. Viollet le Duc always signed his work with a bat, the wing structure of which most resembles the Gothic vault (see Château de Roquetaillade). The Second World War caused more damage. Several of the stained glass windows on the lower tier were hit by stray bullets. These were remade after the war, but now sport a modern geometrical pattern, not the old scenes of the Bible. In 1991, a major programme of maintenance and restoration was initiated, which was intended to last ten years, but was still in progress as of 2010, the cleaning and restoration of old sculptures being an exceedingly delicate matter. Circa 2014, much of the lighting was upgraded to LED lighting.Metcalfe, John. "Notre Dame Cathedral Just Got an LED Makeover." The Atlantic Cities. The Atlantic Monthly Group, 11 March 2014. Retrieved 11 March 2014. Organ and organists Though numerous organs have been installed in the cathedral over time, the earliest models were inadequate for the building. The first more noted organ was finished in the 18th century by the noted builder François-Henri Clicquot. Some of Clicquot's original pipework in the pedal division continues to sound from the organ today. The organ was almost completely rebuilt and expanded in the 19th century by Aristide Cavaillé-Coll. The position of titular organist ("head" or "chief" organist; French: titulaires des grands orgues) at Notre-Dame is considered one of the most prestigious organist posts in France, along with the post of titular organist of Saint Sulpice in Paris, Cavaillé-Coll's largest instrument. The organ has 7,952 pipes, with ca 900 classified as historical. It has 110 real stops, five 56-key manuals and a 32-key pedalboard. In December 1992, a two-year restoration of the organ was completed that fully computerized the organ under three LANs (Local Area Networks). The restoration also included a number of additions, notably two further horizontal reed stops en chamade in the Cavaille-Coll style. The Notre-Dame organ is therefore unique in France in having five fully independent reed stops en chamade. Among the best-known organists at Notre-Dame de Paris was Louis Vierne, who held this position from 1900 to 1937. Under his tenure, the Cavaillé-Coll organ was modified in its tonal character, notably in 1902 and 1932. Léonce de Saint-Martin held the post between 1932 and 1954. Pierre Cochereau initiated further alterations (many of which were already planned by Louis Vierne), including the electrification of the action between 1959 and 1963. The original Cavaillé-Coll console, (which is now located near the organ loft), was replaced by a new console in Anglo-American style and the addition of further stops between 1965 and 1972, notably in the pedal division, the recomposition of the mixture stops, a 32' plenum in the Neo-Baroque style on the Solo manual, and finally the adding of three horizontal reed stops "en chamade" in the Iberian style. After Cochereau's sudden death in 1984, four new titular organists were appointed at Notre-Dame in 1985: Jean-Pierre Leguay, Olivier Latry, Yves Devernay (who died in 1990), and Philippe Lefebvre. This was reminiscent of the 18th-century practice of the cathedral having four titular organists, each one playing for three months of the year. Bells The cathedral has 10 bells. The largest, Emmanuel, original to 1681, is located in the south tower and weighs just over 13 tons and is tolled to mark the hours of the day and for various occasions and services. This bell is always rung first, at least 5 seconds before the rest. Until recently, there were four additional 19th-century bells on wheels in the north tower, which were swing chimed. These bells were meant to replace nine which were removed from the cathedral during the Revolution and were rung for various services and festivals. The bells were once rung by hand before electric motors allowed them to be rung without manual labor. When it was discovered that the size of the bells could cause the entire building to vibrate, threatening its structural integrity, they were taken out of use. The bells also had external hammers for tune playing from a small clavier. On the night of 24 August 1944 as the Île de la Cité was taken by an advance column of French and Allied armoured troops and elements of the Resistance, it was the tolling of the Emmanuel that announced to the city that its liberation was under way. In early 2012, as part of a €2 million project, the four old bells in the north tower were deemed unsatisfactory and removed. The plan originally was to melt them down and recast new bells from the material. However, a legal challenge resulted in the bells being saved in extremis at the foundry. As of early 2013, they are still merely set aside until their fate is decided. A set of 8 new bells was cast by the same foundry, Cornille-Havard, in Normandy that had cast the four in 1856. At the same time, a much larger bell called Marie was cast in Asten, Netherlands by Royal Eijsbouts — it now hangs with Emmanuel in the south tower. The 9 new bells, which were delivered to the cathedral at the same time (31 January 2013), are designed to replicate the quality and tone of the cathedral's original bells. Ownership Under a 1905 law, Notre-Dame de Paris is among seventy churches in Paris built before that year that are owned by the French State. While the building itself is owned by the state, the Catholic Church is the designated beneficiary, having the exclusive right to use it for religious purpose in perpetuity. The archdiocese is responsible for paying the employees, security, heating and cleaning, and assuring that the cathedral is open for free to visitors. The archdiocese does not receive subsidies from the French State.Communique of the Press and Communication Service of the Cathedral of Notre-Dame-de-Paris, November 2014. Significant events *'1170': Existence of a cathedral school operating at Notre-Dame. This corporation of teachers and students will evolve in 1200 into the University of Paris in an edict by King Philippe-Auguste. *'1185': Heraclius of Caesarea calls for the Third Crusade from the still-incomplete cathedral. *'1239': The Crown of Thorns is placed in the cathedral by St. Louis during the construction of the Sainte-Chapelle. *'1302': Philip the Fair opens the first States-General. *'16 December 1431': Henry VI of England is crowned King of France.[http://brepols.metapress.com/content/r7t2225332251503/ Jean-Baptiste Lebigue, "L'ordo du sacre d'Henri VI à Notre-Dame de Paris (16 décembre 1431)", Notre-Dame de Paris 1163–2013, ed. Cédric Giraud, Turnhout : Brepols, 2013, p. 319-363.] *'1450': Wolves of Paris are trapped and killed on the parvis of the cathedral. *'7 November 1455': Isabelle Romée, the mother of Joan of Arc, petitions a papal delegation to overturn her daughter's conviction for heresy. *'1 January 1537': James V of Scotland is married to Madeleine of France *'24 April 1558': Mary, Queen of Scots is married to the Dauphin Francis (later Francis II of France), son of Henry II of France. *'18 August 1572': Henry of Navarre (later Henry IV of France) marries Margaret of Valois. The marriage takes place not in the cathedral but on the parvis of the cathedral, as Henry IV is Protestant.Hiatt, Charles, Notre Dame de Paris: a short history & description of the cathedral, (George Bell & Sons, 1902), 12. *'10 September 1573': The Cathedral was the site of a vow made by Henry of Valois following the interregnum of the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth that he would both respect traditional liberties and the recently passed religious freedom law. *'10 November 1793': the Festival of Reason. , on 2 December 1804 at Notre-Dame, as portrayed in the 1807 painting The Coronation of Napoleon by Jacques-Louis David]] *'2 December 1804': the coronation ceremony of Napoleon I and his wife Joséphine, with Pope Pius VII officiating. *'1831': The novel The Hunchback of Notre-Dame was published by French author Victor Hugo. *'18 April 1909': Joan of Arc is beatified. *'16 May 1920': Joan of Arc is canonized. *'1900': Louis Vierne is appointed organist of Notre-Dame de Paris after a heavy competition (with judges including Charles-Marie Widor) against the 500 most talented organ players of the era. On 2 June 1937 Louis Vierne dies at the cathedral organ (as was his lifelong wish) near the end of his 1750th concert. *'11 February 1931': Antonieta Rivas Mercado shot herself at the altar with a pistol property of her lover Jose Vasconcelos. She died instantly. *'26 August 1944': The Te Deum Mass takes place in the cathedral to celebrate the liberation of Paris. (According to some accounts the Mass was interrupted by sniper fire from both the internal and external galleries.) *'12 November 1970': The Requiem Mass of General Charles de Gaulle is held. *'26 June 1971': Philippe Petit surreptitiously strings a wire between the two towers of Notre-Dame and tight-rope walks across it. Petit later performed a similar act between the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center. *'31 May 1980': After the Magnificat of this day, Pope John Paul II celebrates Mass on the parvis of the cathedral. *'January 1996': The Requiem Mass of François Mitterrand is held. *'10 August 2007': The Requiem Mass of Cardinal Jean-Marie Lustiger, former Archbishop of Paris and famous Jewish convert to Catholicism, is held. *'12 December 2012':The Notre-Dame Cathedral begins a year long celebration of the 850th anniversary of the laying of the first building block for the cathedral. *'21 May 2013': Around 1,500 visitors were evacuated from Notre-Dame Cathedral after Dominique Venner, a historian, placed a letter on the Church altar and shot himself. He died immediately. The cathedral is renowned for its Lent sermons founded by the famous Dominican Jean-Baptiste Henri Lacordaire in the 1860s. In recent years, however, an increasing number have been given by leading public figures and state employed academics. Gallery File:The north transept rose at Notre-Dame de Paris.jpg|The north transept rose File:FW Glocke Emmanuel.jpg|Emmanuel, the great bourdon bell, at the Notre-Dame de Paris File:Notre-dame-looking-up-np.jpg|A wide angle view of Notre-Dame's western façade File:Notre Dame Paris front facade lower.jpg|Notre-Dame's facade showing the Portal of the Virgin, Portal of the Last Judgment, and Portal of St-Anne File:Notre dame view from Montparnasse Tower.jpg|A view of Notre-Dame from Montparnasse Tower File:Notre Dame de Paris.JPG|A wide angle view of Notre-Dame's western facade File:Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris - 23.jpg|The Statue of Virgin and Child inside Notre-Dame de Paris File:Cathedrale Notre-Dame de Paris maitre-autel.jpg|Notre-Dame's high altar with the kneeling statues of Louis XIII and Louis XIV File:notre dame paris gargouille.jpg|One of Notre-Dame's well known gargoyle statues File:Rose du transept Sud Notre-Dame de Paris 170208 04.jpg|South rose window of Notre-Dame de Paris File:Notre-Dame - Eglise Cathédrale de Paris 2.jpg|Notre-Dame at the end of the 19th century File:Notre Dame buttress.jpg|Flying buttresses of Notre-Dame File:050903 Paris 052 NotreDame memoriaInglesi.JPG|Memorial tablet to the British Empire dead of the First World War File:Notre-Dame de Paris, Tympanum of of the Last Judgment.jpg|Tympanum of the Last Judgment File:Joan of Arc-Notre Dame.jpg|Statue of Joan of Arc in Notre-Dame de Paris cathedral interior See also *Architecture of Paris *List of tallest buildings and structures in the Paris region *Maîtrise Notre-Dame de Paris *Musée de Notre-Dame de Paris *Roman Catholic Marian churches *''Little Dedo'' *Virgin of Paris References Bibliography * Bruzelius, Caroline. "The Construction of Notre-Dame in Paris." Art Bulletin (1987): 540–569 in JSTOR. * Davis, Michael T. "Splendor and Peril: The Cathedral of Paris, 1290–1350." The Art Bulletin (1998) 80#1 pp: 34–66. *Jacobs, Jay, ed. The Horizon Book of Great Cathedrals. New York City: American Heritage Publishing, 1968 *Janson, H.W. History of Art. 3rd Edition. New York City: Harry N. Abrams, Inc., 1986 *Myers, Bernard S. Art and Civilization. New York City: McGraw-Hill, 1957 *Michelin Travel Publications. The Green Guide Paris. Hertfordshire, UK: Michelin Travel Publications, 2003 * Temko, Allan. Notre-Dame of Paris (Viking Press, 1955) *Tonazzi, Pascal. Florilège de Notre-Dame de Paris (anthologie), Editions Arléa, Paris, 2007, ISBN 2-86959-795-9 * Wright, Craig. Music and ceremony at Notre Dame of Paris, 500–1550 (Cambridge University Press, 2008) External links * |work=Mérimée database of Monuments Historiques|accessdate=17 July 2011}} *Official website of Notre-Dame de Paris *List of Facts about the Notre-Dame Cathedral in Paris *Notre-Dame de Paris's Singers *Official site of Music at Notre-Dame de Paris *Panoramic view *Further information on the Organ with specifications of the Grandes Orgues and the Orgue de Choeur *Photos: Notre-Dame de Paris - The Gothic Cathedral, Flickr Category:Notre Dame de Paris Category:Île de la Cité Category:12th-century Roman Catholic church buildings Category:Religious buildings completed in 1345 Category:14th-century Roman Catholic church buildings Category:Basilica churches in Paris Paris, Notre Dame de Category:Gothic architecture in France Category:Landmarks in France Category:Roman Catholic churches in the 4th arrondissement of Paris Category:Victor Hugo Category:Pope Alexander III Category:Burial sites of the Pippinids Category:Joan of Arc